And It Felt Like A Kiss: Part Ten
by yestermeyesteryou
Summary: Part Ten of the multi-part story 'And It Felt Like A Kiss'. Some things are better left unsaid. Or are they?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer__: The author of this piece does not, in any way, profit from the story and all creative rights to the characters from Glee belong to their original creators._

___Summary__: Part Ten of the multi-part story 'And It Felt Like A Kiss'. Some things are better left unsaid. Or are they?_

___Notes____: Will be two chapters in total._

___Enjoy!_

* * *

"I'm not so sure about this…"

"Come on, Blaine. You've been sure all month?" Puck stopped walking to look back at his boyfriend, standing a couple of steps behind with his hands in his pockets on the parking lot in front of the dog shelter.

Blaine kicked some gravel at his feet.

"Are you really not sure?"

Standing up a little straighter, the shorter man cleared his throat and proceeded to keep walking, passing Puck. "Fine. Come on."

* * *

"I would preferably want something that doesn't look like it could potentially rip off the innocent face of a child. Because I have a really cute niece." Blaine addressed the woman walking them down the aisle of dogs in big, bright cages, automatically grabbing onto Puck's sleeve as something looking a lot like a pit-bull barked at nothing in particular.

"He thinks she looked like him, so…" Puck chimed in smarmily, smiling at the woman.

"Is that one there one of those something Mountain dogs?" Walking up to a cage containing something that had caught his eye, Blaine kneeled down on the floor in front of it.

"That's our Bernese Mountain dog. She's four years old, a little small for her breed but otherwise completely healthy and very well-behaved." The woman came down to Blaine's level, beside him. "One of our few purebreds at the moment."

"Our neighbor had one of these when I was growing up."

"What's her name?" Puck came up to stand behind him, putting his hands on his shoulders.

"Tinker Bell."

Blaine looked up at the towering figure and the woman beside him. "Can we change it?"

* * *

"So. You two are dog people now?"

"This…" Blaine pointed at the happy dog running laps around them in the park as he addressed Sam. "Not my idea."

"Puck loves dogs."

"I know." Blaine pulled his jacket a little tighter around himself against the fall breeze, letting a little smile pry on his lips only to fade fairly quickly moments later. "Ah, crap…" He started walking over to his dog, leash in hand to attach it to her collar, wincing at the sight of her doing her business.

"What?"

"This is exactly why I was against this idea in the first place… Come on, let's get out of here." Blaine started pulling his dog along the second she had finished, a perplexed Sam laughing behind him as he followed.

"You're not going to pick up after her?"

"No, but I am getting the hell out of here before some old lady yells at me or something."

"I'm pretty sure you can get a fine for this."

"I don't care!" Sam couldn't help but laugh at Blaine's nervous outburst. "I'm not picking up crap form the ground."

"I never knew you were so neurotic."

"I'm not neurotic." Blaine made an obvious attempt at trying to appear like just a normal guy, walking his dog in the park and not like a person running from a crime scene.

"Apparently you've got some problems, dude."

"I don't have problems."

Still chuckling, Sam followed close behind as Blaine suddenly turned to face him.

"Issues, maybe."

* * *

"Fuck… s'that good..?"

Blaine nodded against Puck's shoulder as he laid on the mattress, difficulty finding words at the moment as thrusts were coming harder, faster. He winced, trying to hide it by biting down on his bottom lip. Puck slowed down for a second, looking down at Blaine.

"You alright?"

Blaine twisted his eyebrows. "Yeah? Keep going."

With a little caution Puck pushed in again, this time prompting a gasp from the man underneath him, and it didn't sound like the good kind. He put his forehead against Blaine's. "Seriously..?"

"Just keep going…"

The next morning, Blaine threw his pillow on the almost unnoticeable bloodstain on the sheets, quickly throwing them into the laundry basket once he heard Puck turn on the shower.

* * *

"Do you have to bring that thing with you everywhere you go?"

"It's not a thing Sebastian. It's a dog."

"You didn't answer my question." Sebastian hesitantly stepped aside in his doorway to make room for Blaine to get inside.

"I don't want to leave her alone in the apartment for too long yet and we were both at work all day today."

"Fine." Hands on his hips, Sebastian frowned at the picture in front of him. "Just keep it off the couch. And the carpet. And the floor, if you can."

"So I should put her on the balcony, is what you're saying?"

Looking out at the hard rainfall outside, Sebastian shrugged lightly. "I guess the floor is Ok…"

"Thanks." Blaine unleashed his new buddy, giving her back a little ruffle as he hung the leash up with his jacket.

"What's it called, anyway?" Sebastian called from his kitchen as he rummaged through his cupboard to dig out two wine glasses.

"Tinker Bell. Smells good, what are you making?"

Incredulously, Sebastian looked back over his shoulder. "Tinker Bell? Why don't you two just run down to the car shop and get two matching 'Hers & Hers' pink cabriolets before hitting the Ballet and call it a night?" He opened the bottle of wine standing on the kitchen island, pouring two glasses.

"We're going to change it, obviously. That just happened to be her name when we adopted her."

"Adopted? How very Angelina Jolie of you." Setting two plates on the table, Sebastian pulled out a chair. "Sit down. Please."

Blaine looked at the pan standing on the table as he took a seat in front of Sebastian. "You made homemade pasta? Sebastian, I'm impressed."

"Why thank you. Please, help yourself."

"Looks awesome. Where'd you learn how to cook?"

"Used to fuck this amazing, trained chef when I lived in Paris. He had the most delicious sausage I've ever had. And the food wasn't so bad either."

"Sometimes I wish you would just stop talking." Blaine said through half a mouthful, nodding approvingly at the plate.

"Through my travels I have come to realize that there's only one foolproof method of shutting me up."

* * *

By the time the empty plates were in the sink, Blaine and Sebastian found themselves leaned back on his couch, eyes on the larger than life TV as Sebastian zapper through the channels. "Get your dog off my carpet, shorty."

Blaine whistled to get the dog's attention, pointing to the floor to the side. "Tinker Bell! Get out." He looked on surprised as she followed orders. "That was surprisingly easy…"

"What do you want to watch?"

"I don't know. Some trashy reality TV that Puck doesn't let me watch at home?"

"Bingo." Sebastian landed on some show about rich people with insignificant yet somehow entertaining problems.

They watched in silence for a while, Sebastian absentmindedly shoving a bowl of salty pretzels in Blaine's direction. "Take these away from me…"

Blaine popped one in his mouth, taking a deep breath before raising the question waiting on his lips. "Sebastian, you know some stuff right?"

"I know a lot of stuff." His eyes were still fixed on the screen.

"Like, sex stuff."

"I'm listening…" He looked over with a curious, crooked eyebrow.

"It's, kind of embarrassing…"

"Lucky for you, I'm not embarrassed by anything." Wiggling his eyebrows, Sebastian snatched the bowl of pretzels back into his arms. "Ready, let's hear it."

"It has kind of… started to hurt for me, a bit."

"It happens." Putting the bowl down on the coffee table, Sebastian used a little more force than necessary. "I have to say, I was hoping for something a little more exciting."

"I know it happens. Evidently."

"Just be more careful. If preparation isn't at least half of the fun then you're doing it wrong, as I always like to say."

Opening his mouth to object, Blaine paused, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned back on the couch thinking about how pretending everything was Ok lately probably wouldn't constitute as being 'careful'. It didn't go unnoticed.

"Do you need me to demonstrate on you?"

"No." Blaine gave him a look, getting one of Sebastian's insufferable smiles in response.

"Fine. Isn't your boyfriend a medical technician or something? Ask him."

"I don't want to talk to him…"

"Aw, how cute." Sebastian scooted a little closer, prompting Blaine to move further down the couch away from him. "Blaine's embarrassed."

"There was some blood. Last time."

Without saying a word, Sebastian promptly rose from the couch and walked off into the apartment, out of Blaine's sight who was left with a confused expression painted on his face. He returned moments later, throwing a tube of something next to Blaine on the couch who sort of just started at it, once again moving further away.

"I'm not touching that. Whatever that is."

"It's new, Blaine."

"You have a stash so you can send one home with each of your 'victims'?" He studied it carefully, picking it up to read the label before looking up at Sebastian. "And this will help?"

"Use twice a day, don't let him screw you for a while until it's better." The taller man threw himself back on the couch, kicking his feet up on the table. "And if all else fails, I guess you'll just have to lay back, close your eyes and think of England."

* * *

"I'm downstairs in the car. It's pouring out, just run down."

Blaine hung up the phone and hugged Sebastian goodbye before running down the stairs, waiting under the roof of the front door until he spotted Puck's car, crossing the street hurriedly with dog in tow.

He knocked on Puck's window. "Can you open the trunk?!" Walking around, he let the dog into the spacious back of the car before jumping into the passenger seat, almost out of breath by the time. He smiled at his boyfriend. "Hi."

Puck looked at Blaine practically dripping wet, even though he'd only been out in the rain for less than a minute; a disheveled sight for sore eyes he thought to himself. "Hi, there." He started driving. "Had a good time?"

"Yup. How was work?"

"Good, good."

"That's good."

Reaching a pretty jammed street, the car came to a slow halt behind the one ahead of them as Puck looked over at Blaine. "Got any chewing gum?"

"Nope."

"Isn't there some in the door by your side?"

Twisting to have a look Blaine bent forward to investigate further, prompting a curious item to fall out of the pocket of his jacket, landing on his seat.

"What's that?" Puck picked it up before Blaine had gotten a chance to see what he meant, still looking for the chewing gum.

"What's what?" He checked the glove compartment.

"What exactly do you boys get up to when I'm not around?"

Blaine looked up at that, facing a curious looking Puck looking back at him, eyebrow raised and with a little tube in his hand. Quickly he retrieved it, stuffing it back into his pocket to throw a roll of Mentos he had just found into Puck's lap. "Nothing." He turned on the radio, spending the rest of the ride looking out the window at the rainy streets as Puck mostly tapped his fingers impatiently against the steering wheel every time they hit a red light.

Once at home, Blaine hurried inside to the bedroom hearing Puck lock the front door behind him. He shook off his jacket, throwing it into his drawer and went looking for something to sleep in, hearing footsteps by the door.

The voice was careful, making an attempt to sound reassuring. "You know you can talk to me, right? 'Cause I might actually be able to help."

Blaine paused for a second before slipping off his t-shirt, reaching down to tighten the waist around his pajama pants where he stood facing the drawer. He didn't say anything, turning towards the bed to get under the covers on his side.

Puck still stood leaning back against the doorway, arms crossed over his chest. "Ok." He followed Blaine on the bed, making his voice small as Blaine turned off the light on his side, leaving the room dark. "Do you want me to check it out? It's not like it's anything I haven't seen before."

"No." Blaine turned his back towards him.

Scooting a little closer, Puck looked over Blaine's shoulder. "I could set you up with an appointment?"

After a short moment of silence Blaine realized that he didn't really have a reason to be rude. He sighed heavily. "No thanks."

"Ok."

* * *

"Can she be around kids?"

"Sure. But, you know, we always keep it safe." Puck nodded at Cooper reassuringly, who was pulling a cigarette out of the pack in his breast pocket. "I thought you quit."

"I did. And as far as everyone else is concerned, that's still the official story." He lit it, smile forming on his face as he looked at his daughter in the stroller, looking at the dog as if she'd never seen one before. On second thought, up this close it was very possible that she hadn't.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Puck."

"Has Blaine mentioned anything about an, um." He paused for a moment.

"A what?"

"Has he said anything about an engagement?"

Cooper took a deep drag, humored smile on his lips as he leaned back a little on the park bench to get a better view of the man sitting next to him. He exhaled the smoke slowly. "No."

"Ok."

"You wouldn't mind expanding on what you just said a little bit for me?"

"I think I proposed. Like, a month ago. But we haven't talked about it since, instead we just decided to get a dog. Would he tell you if he thought he got engaged?"

"Are you even allowed to get married?"

"No. It was more of a 'If I could, I would'-proposition."

Cooper took another drag. "Sounds to me like you made a pretty half-assed proposal there, buddy."

"Should I get a ring?" Puck was mostly lost in his own thoughts. "I should probably get on with my run…"

They stood up from the bench. "Well, it was nice running into you Puck."

"Likewise." He waved a hand in front of Emma who giggled in return, looking up at Cooper. "And say Hi to Becca for me."

* * *

"One more set. Come on."

Blaine looked down at his boxing glove clad hands, contemplating on ripping them off and throwing them at Puck because sometimes it feels pretty good just to make a statement, or go the extra mile and keep going. "Fine…" He continued throwing punches at the bag in front of him.

"You know what they say. The couple that boxes together, stays together."

"Or…" He threw a punch with a little extra force. "… ends up killing each other."

"I like my version better."

15 minutes later they found themselves in the shower area of the gym.

"What do you want to do for dinner?" Blaine looked over his shoulder, stepping in under the stream of water to rub the shampoo out of his hair.

"Didn't I tell you? I have to work tonight."

"No." Blaine shrugged. "No, you didn't."

Puck looked at him apologetically. "I'll drop you off at home and then I have to leave right away."

* * *

After a quick goodbye, Blaine found himself walking up the stairs of the apartment alone, being greeted by Tinker Bell as he stepped inside. "At least I have some company." The buzzing of his phone disrupted the otherwise silent apartment as he walked into the kitchen to check if there was anything to eat. "This is Blaine."

"Hi, it's Sebastian."

He found a little box of leftover Thai food from the night before, deciding it would have to do as he kicked the door to the refrigerator shut. "Well hello there."

"What are you guys doing tonight? It's Friday, you know."

"I know." Blaine poured the contents of the box onto a plate, popping it into the microwave. "I was planning on spending it with Puck but apparently he's working."

"Then let's go out."

Staring at the glass microwave door, seeing the little plate of food rotate behind it Blaine rubbed a hand against his forehead. "I think I'm staying in."

"Come on."

"I'm tired, went straight to boxing with Puck after work."

"Hot."

"Whatever." The microwave beeped. "I'm going to eat Pad Thai and watch Family Guy now."

"But there's a new club downtown where you have to take your shirt off to get in. You know what that means? A room breaking at the seams with shirtless men. Come to think of it, there won't be any seams at all…"

"Why don't you go out with Sam or something?"

"Because, Sam doesn't let me take him to gay clubs and all he wants me for is to help him pick up chicks as his gay, harmless wingman."

"Huh. Does it work?"

"Of course it does, I'm very good but that's beside the point."

Blaine dug out a beer from the fridge, grabbing his plate before walking into the living room. "I'm sitting down on my couch now and once I have, the odds of me getting up to do anything for a couple of hours are pretty slim."

"Fine. I'm coming over."

"That's not what I was trying to hint at all."

"See you in half an hour."

* * *

Blaine opened the door to the apartment, greeted by a six-pack pressed into his arms the second Sebastian walked in holding one of his own. "Thanks?"

The sudden houseguest continued into the living room, hands on his hips as he turned around to face the shorter man who was close behind. "Blaine… One of the perks of being a gay man is that you don't have to spend your Fridays eating takeout on your couch like a pathetic, lonely straight dude. There are literally shirtless heavens out there to explore."

Mostly ignoring what he had to say, Blaine threw himself back on the sofa, cracking open a beer. "What do you want to watch?" Soon Sebastian looked as if he had given up, sitting down beside him.

"Anything on Bravo."

* * *

It was in the early morning hours that Puck turned the key to the apartment, gently pushing the door open to get inside. Walking into the living room, he took in the sight of about a dozen empty beer bottles scattered around the coffee table, his boyfriend snuggled up on one end of the couch and Sebastian splayed over the other, one long leg thrown across Blaine's. Striding over to the window, he promptly pulled up the curtain with a rapid sound, the room suddenly filled with sunlight.

Sebastian shot up, hand rubbing against his face as he muttered something inaudible. Blaine on the other hand just put a forearm over his eyes.

"Boys." Walking up to the couch, Puck kicked his foot against the armrest on his boyfriend's side. "Party's over." Kneeling down beside Blaine, stroking a couple of short curls off his forehead he whispered close to his ear. "Come on, let's go to bed." He looked over at the tall figure moving on the sofa. "And you can go home now."

Opening his eyes, Blaine smiled at the man next to him before realizing that Sebastian was sitting by his feet. Shortly he was just as awake as the other two. "I'm sorry." He shot Sebastian a look. "He wasn't supposed to fall asleep."

Before Puck could add anything, Sebastian was on his feet. "I'm leaving. I can't believe I crashed on a couch in an Armani suit…" Bending down to get his shoes, he let out an exasperated sigh. "Your dog slobbered all over these, man…." This time it was his turn to give Blaine a look. "You owe me a new pair of black leather Pradas." In return he got a laughter and a headshake.

"No I don't."

"Come on. I'll walk you out." Puck followed Sebastian to the door, leaning against the doorframe as the taller man turned the handle. "Is he pissed at me or something?"

Sebastian's eyes shot up. "No. No he's not pissed. Just a little embarrassed, I think."

"I meant about me working, or this other thing... Wait, what are you talking about?"

His eyes got a little wider as he looked into Puck's, who was almost squinting at him. "What are you talking about..?"

"Anyway… he didn't mention anything else?"

Sebastian shook his head in slight confusion. "No?" He got a pat on the back as Puck held open the door for him with the other.

"Alright. See you around." He shut the door, pressing a hand against it for a moment before turning back into the apartment.

"Why would I be pissed at you?" Standing by the entrance to the living room, Blaine leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. Puck came over to him.

"I don't know. Are you?"

Blaine shrugged, focusing his eyes on something on the wall for a second. "I just…"

"You just what?" His voice was soft, careful, as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

"I feel like I'm the only person taking care of this dog that you wanted, that's all." He scratched a finger against the wallpaper.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I've been a little busy and my schedule is kind of messed up as you know, but you're right. I'll get better."

Blaine shrugged again. "It's Ok."

"Hey…" Getting a hold of his attention, Puck grabbed onto Blaine's hand, fingers entwining with his own.

"What's that?" Feeling something small and cold in the palm of his hand Blaine looked down at it, shortly enticing a bright smile to spread on his face. There was a small, silver ring lying in his hand.

"Not that I won't look after the dog better but, that was it, wasn't it?" Puck smiled shyly at him, almost afraid to look into his eyes.

Blaine was blatantly lying as the grin didn't falter from his lips. "No…" It grew even wider, if that was possible, as the man in front of him grabbed the ring back, falling down on one knee. "What are you doing..?" He let a hand run through his hair as he shook his head in disbelief, a hint of adoration detectable somewhere there as well.

"You're asking the wrong person because clearly I have no idea what I am doing. And that's not just true for now because it's the case like, most of the time." He grabbed onto Blaine's hands, looking up at him.

"You wanted to ask me something, maybe?"

"Right…" Nodding, mostly to himself, Puck cleared his throat and held onto Blaine's hands just a little bit tighter. "Blaine… Usually I don't think a guy gets a second shot at this but I happen to be roommates with probably the most patient person in the world. The thing is, I want this person to be more than just a roommate. More than a boyfriend. Because you mean so much more than that to me. You mean everything to me. And I know that we aren't allowed to do anything about this, right now. But I hope one day, not too far from now we will. So I guess my question to you, Blaine, is… Would you?" Letting go of his right hand, Puck squeezed the ring for a second, closing his eyes for a second only to open them once again to one of the most beautiful visions he had ever seen. Blaine, nodding. Slipping the ring on his ring finger, Blaine sunk down on his knees in front of him, throwing a pair of arms around his shoulders.

"I love you."

"I love you too." A hot kiss landed on his lips, arms hugging just a little tighter.

"This would have been a lot more romantic if I wasn't wearing sweatpants."

Puck chuckled in response into the mouth on top of his, stealing another kiss. "This will be a lot more romantic once I get you out of them…"

_**TBC**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow, what a delay! So, so sorry, but I've been so busy that I could barely find five minutes to finish the second chapter. Hopefully I'll have more time to write in the near future, enjoy! _

* * *

"Excuse me?"

"What?" Blaine looked questioningly at Sebastian, who in turn just had an incredulous look in his face.

"What is that thing on your finger?"

"Oh." Blaine laughed in relief, looking down at the hand resting on the bar. "Yeah…"

"Yeah… You fell into some kind of engine earlier today at your new mechanic internship you forgot to tell me about and haven't been able to scrape off all the little pieces of rest metal - 'Yeah'?"

"Yes, Sebastian. That's exactly what happened. And it's going really well by the way, they promoted me to Shop Supervisor."

Appearing out of nowhere, suddenly leaning next to Sebastian against the bar Sam waved for the bartender's attention, gesturing that he'd like to order another beer. "Hey, Sebastian. I need you to go help me woo that gorgeous brunette over there."

Sebastian brought his glass up, pushing himself off the bar to stand up straight. "I hereby resign from the ungrateful job of being your wingman. You're on your own." Still focusing his attention on the blonde, he pointed a finger at Blaine's left hand. "Did you know about this?"

"No…"

"Guys." Blaine cleared his throat, making an attempt to quickly look them both in the eye in order to get their attention. "This doesn't change anything. Seeing as you both are incredibly ignorant of relevant, current events perhaps you didn't know that I'm not actually allowed to get married."

It was silent for a moment, the two faces staring almost blankly at Blaine, a little difficult to read. That was, until the shorter man suddenly found his face pressed into a warm chest in a tight embrace and, was that a sob somewhere above his head?

"The closest thing I'll ever have to a little brother is getting married…" Sam's arms hugged Blaine a little tighter, as if that was possible. "I can't believe this."

Somewhere beside them, Sebastian scoffed audibly. "Sam, if you don't stop right now I'm going to have to slap the shit out of you, because you're making me want to vomit."

A pair of what throughout the years had called 'trouty' lips were now pressed against the top of Blaine's curly, gelled head. "Don't ruin this for me…"

"Ok now that's enough." Wriggling his way out of the long arms around him, Blaine tried to compose himself as he straightened his sweater. "We won't be getting married anytime soon, but thank you, Sam."

"Blaine… Did you never take 'Gay 101'? I have to assume you haven't because if I recall correctly the very first lesson is 'Don't settle. Ever.'"

Giving Sebastian a look over his shoulder, Blaine returned his attention to his beer. "Who says I'm settling?"

Sam took a sip of his newly arrived beer, shaking his head. "You're just pissed because this basically sets that final nail in the coffin. You know which one I mean, that one containing all your hopes and dreams of screwing Blainers."

"No." It came out a little louder than intended. "No, this is about principles. If they don't want us to get married then screw them. We're gay, we do whatever the hell we want. We don't need to conform to this hetero-normative society and its ways and rules."

"But… Maybe I want to get married and am inadvertently screwing them because they don't want me to, and I'm just doing exactly what I want."

"It's about principles, Blaine."

Pointing his almost empty bottle at Sebastian, Blaine attempted to stand a little taller. "I didn't expect you to be happy for me and I'm not asking you to pretend to be, but could you at least drop it?"

"Wait…" Sam seemed a little confused as he raised his voice, reminding the other two that he was still there. "Are you not pro marriage equality? I would make such a better gay man than you do, you know."

The voice was suddenly lower, darker, as it shed a bit of irritability. "I'm sure you would…"

"Wait." Blaine gave Sebastian a stern look. "You don't give a shit about our rights, do you? Do you even vote for these things?"

"I mean I wonder why I even asked." Sam gave the tall man in front of him a once over. "Sebastian comes from a nice, privileged family who I'm sure could have bought mine, if they wanted to. Not to mention the corporation he works for basically does own me, by now. He just happens to like boys but he never went through anything tough, he just throws some money at the problem if it appears."

"Screw you."

"Why would you care about the little guy?" Sam threw an arm around Blaine's shoulders. "Literally."

"Hey, Blondie." Sebastian's nostrils were basically flaring by now. "You don't know shit about me."

"I know that you don't really care about things that your demographic probably should care about. You know just because you were born in a mansion and work in banking doesn't mean you have to be an asshole."

"And just because you're an elementary school teacher doesn't mean you aren't one, apparently." Slamming his empty beer glass on the bar, Sebastian straightened his tie, nodding to himself. "Gentlemen, have a nice evening." And with that, he swiftly turned on his heels and exited the bar.

"Great." Blaine turned towards his colleague, nodding unappreciatively. "Now who do you think is going to pay for your drinks this evening?"

* * *

"Babe?" In the doorway, Puck could make out the dark silhouette of a person in the soft moonlight.

Tossing his jacket onto the chair by the wall, Blaine proceeded to peel of his sweater and shimmied out of his pants, soon crawling up on the bed next to his boyfriend. Fiancé. "Hello."

"You drunk?" Puck chuckled, letting Blaine rest his head on his chest as he threw an arm around him.

"Yes..."

"Mmm." Stretching out on the mattress, Puck dragged tired fingertips against Blaine's back, who gingerly rubbed his cheek against his chest in response.

"I'm sorry about this morning."

Suddenly a little more awake, Puck crooked an eyebrow in the darkness of the room. "What are you talking about?"

"After you asked me, this morning. I'm sorry we couldn't… you know. Celebrate?"

Splaying his finger's against Blaine's back, Puck pressed his mouth against the top of his head. "Don't be stupid." He kissed his forehead, voice just a little bit lower. "There are so many other things I enjoy doing with you…"

Blaine laughed softly, approvingly as he rubbed a hand against Puck's stomach. "Like what?"

"Like that thing that mouth of yours was made to do…"

"Talking? Yeah, I quite enjoy that too."

A heartfelt chuckle bounced between the walls of the room. "Shut up, Blaine."

"I'm getting some mixed signals here. No talking?"

They laid in silence for a bit, Blaine almost certain Puck was asleep until he heard him raise his voice again. "Does it feel any different?"

Turning his head to look up at Puck, Blaine saw his boyfriend staring into the ceiling. "Does what feel different?"

"You know." Grabbing onto Blaine's left hand, Puck thumbed against the piece of metal around his finger, still not looking down at him.

"I guess… Well, now I know that you meant it."

"Of course I meant it."

"But." Moving up a little on the bed, Blaine finally caught Puck's attention. "I still kind of wonder why you asked me. At all. It's not like we can do anything about it."

"Because…" Puck smiled at him, folding his arms on his pillow to lay the back of his head on them. "I believe the old saying clearly states that if I 'like it', I'm supposed to put a ring on it."

* * *

"You know what, usually I don't do this but I'm going to go ahead and make an exception for you."

"Who's this?" Sam smiled into his phone, knowing very well who the high strung voice on the other end of the line belonged to.

"Do you have any idea how much money I donate every year to gay organizations?"

Stopping for a moment, Sam took a second to process the information Sebastian was practically yelling at him through the phone. "I don't, actually."

"Good, and I'm not going to tell you. But I assume it's something along the lines of your yearly salary or whatever the hell you 'Little people' make."

"Alright, alright. I get it, I'm sorry."

"You know I was 21 when I came out to my family. Guess who's not on the will anymore? I'll give you a little hint, it starts with 'S' and ends with 'ebastian'."

Actually starting to feel kind of bad, Sam stopped in front of the doors to the coffee shop. He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Sebastian."

"So maybe I don't believe in marriage? But I guess we have the right to be as miserable as breeders if we want to, I couldn't care less. Unless, that is, one of my closest friends is about to make a huge mistake."

"It's not a huge mistake, Sebastian."

"Whatever. And don't you dare tell a soul what I just told you."

"Ok?"

"Good."

Pushing open the doors to the coffee shop, Sam made his way to the short line of people waiting to give their orders. "Hey, want to be my wingman again?"

There was a short silence on the other line. "I'll think about it."

Sam could tell there was a hint of hope there, somewhere. "See you."

"Seriously. Not a soul."

* * *

Throwing himself on the couch next to Blaine, Sebastian slid an arm around his shoulders. "You know what?"

"What?" Blaine looked around Sebastian's crowded apartment making up a pretty decent party, the music loud and the alcohol plentiful.

"Your brother is really… Really hot."

"I knew it was a huge mistake to ever put to the two of you under the same roof…" Leaning his head into his hands resting on his knees, Blaine sighed audibly. Sebastian pushed a freshly opened beer in front of him, eventually accepting it.

"When you have a brother that gorgeous it should literally be a crime not to introduce him to your friends."

"He is engaged to a woman, and has a child." Blaine took a deep sip on his beer, scanning the room for his boyfriend without much success.

"The things I'd let him do to me."

"Yeah, that's enough." Blaine stood up from the couch, realizing that he wasn't nearly drunk enough to endure a party thrown by Sebastian. Finally spotting Puck by the impressive make-shift bar, he quickly downed his beer to get himself a new one.

"Am I going to have to carry you home tonight?" Puck chuckled behind his glass, watching his boyfriend eagerly start on a new, cold bottle.

"Hopefully…"

* * *

"Hop in." Puck held open the door to the cab, following an almost stumbling Blaine as he climbed inside. He leaned a little closer, after giving the driver their address. "Please don't throw up. Why do you always have to get so hammered anyway?"

Blaine made a face, leaning back into the seat. "You also drink a lot…"

"Sure babe but… You're a lightweight."

Shaking his head, Blaine pressed his forehead against the cool window. "Sebastian wants to sleep with my brother… I think I'm going to vomit." A hand snaked in behind him, gently rubbing up and down his spine.

"Please try not to."

"Hey!" The cab driver shot Puck an intense stare over his shoulder, looking like he meant business. "Your little friend throws up on my leather seats, you clean it up."

Nodding reassuringly, Puck tried to sound like he wasn't lying. "Rest assured, no one will throw up in this cab tonight."

They sat in silence for a while as they drove through the dark streets, Blaine eventually leaning his back into the seat again as Puck reached a hand into his jeans to fish out his wallet.

"Crap…"

Blaine looked at him, seemingly a little more awake. "What?"

"Forgot my Ipod at Sebastian's. Must have left it by the stereo."

"You can just pick it up tomorrow or something."

"I guess. Feeling better?"

"Yeah."

* * *

"I think my brother bailed." Cooper leaned back against the kitchen counter, taking a sip on his drink. "There's a helipad on top of this building, isn't there?"

"No." Sebastian huffed in response, not quite making it clear if he was being sarcastic or not, turning to see who just tapped him on the shoulder. "Hi, Sam."

"Hey guys, I'm afraid I'm going to have to call it night because I'm going home with…" Sam looked around the room of what was left of the guests until he spotted a tall blonde. "Her." He gave Cooper and Sebastian a handshake goodbye.

"Good luck my man." The host of the evening leaned a little closer. "No kiss goodnight this time?" He was swiftly pushed away.

"Bye, asshole." Sam smirked at him before making his way towards the front door where his new acquaintance was waiting, hearing Sebastian mutter behind him.

"The one that got away…"

Cooper gave him a raised eyebrow. "Are you serious?"

"God no." Sebastian laughed, once again not exactly clear with the sarcasm. "So you're all settled down. Baby girl and baby-mama?"

"Yup." Cooper accepted a cigarette from the pack Sebastian was holding out to him. "Thanks man."

Lighting the one hanging from his lips, Sebastian took a deep drag. "That's nice. I guess…"

"You know, I'm also about to become a wealthy man. Which comes in pretty handy with having a young kid and everything."

"May I ask how come?" Sebastian raised his eyebrows, seemingly intrigued.

"My dad died a while back, I got the estate so I've been working on selling it and it seems like I've got a buyer. You can't tell Blaine though, it's a surprise."

Sebastian shot him a confused look.

"Well. He's getting half. Our dad was kind of an asshole, didn't leave him anything."

Taking a long drag off his cigarette, Sebastian nodded absentmindedly. "Tell me about it…"

* * *

"You know what I'm ready for?" Judging from the way Blaine had Puck's back pressed against the front door the second they got inside, he was feeling a lot better. They shared a hot kiss as Blaine was working on pulling the jacket off of Puck's shoulders.

"What?"

The voice was low as the mouth pressed kisses along his neck. "I'm ready for you to fuck me."

"I think you might just be saying that because you're drunk and horny." Grabbing a fist of short curls on the back of Blaine's head, Puck pulled his head back a little. "Am I right?"

Being held in that position, there wasn't really anywhere else but into Puck's eyes that Blaine could look at the moment. And if anything that made it virtually impossible to lie, so he went with not answering the question, instead opting for a little jerk of his head forwards aiming to bite Puck's lower lip. He didn't quite reach.

"You're such a little liar..." Letting go, Puck leaned forward to kiss the man in front of him, his hands landing on his hips. "You're the drunkest person in the world."

Blaine pretended to get a look at his watch, laughing into Puck's mouth. "I think by this hour it's safe to say that Sam is the drunkest person in the world."

"Fine…" Pushing himself off the door, Puck grabbed onto Blaine's upper arms to drag him with him to the bedroom. "Then you're the drunkest person in this apartment."

Chuckling as he landed on the bed, Blaine attempted to look up innocently through thick lashes. "What are you going to do about it?"

"I know what you want me to do about it…" Puck climbed over him on the bed.

"What?"

"Fuck you senseless…"

Biting on his lower lip, Blaine looked up at him, hopeful. "Do it."

"No." Puck smiled down at him before nibbling playfully at his earlobe.

"Fine…"

* * *

"Well, well. If it isn't Mr. Puckerman. By all means, step inside. Want coffee or something?"

Puck walked into Sebastian's apartment, scanning the surprisingly neat loft on his way in. "No thanks. How did you get it cleaned up so nicely? Last time I was here it looked like a bit of a mess."

"You think I'm some kind of peasant? I have a cleaner."

Following Sebastian towards the stereo in the living room, Puck nodded to himself, muttering under his breath. "Of course you do…"

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing. Hey, I heard you had a bone to pick with my recent, 'unholy' union."

Pausing for a moment before picking up one of the three Ipods scattered around the docking station, Sebastian turned towards the man standing behind him, handing it over. "This one is yours, right? People always forget these things."

"Ok. Thanks."

They stood there in silence for a moment, Puck mindlessly looking at the mp3 player in his hands as if to check if it really was the right one, even though the very visible familiar scratch going diagonally across the screen made it pretty obvious that it was.

"You know, I let the two of you have your little dates and head-to-toe sleepovers, because god knows I can't stand reality TV without batting an eyelash because I trust you, but if you really have a problem with us being together then I don't really know what to think."

Sebastian just sort of said nothing, prompting Puck to think that this might be his cue to leave, giving the other man a quick nod before turning towards the loft entrance. His hand was on the handle when he heard a voice raise somewhere behind him.

"I don't have a problem with you or him. As a matter of fact, I kind of like you. Even though we have absolutely nothing in common. I'm just not a big fan of marriage."

Still hand on the handle, Puck turned a head over his shoulder, looking like he'd buy the explanation before finally exiting the apartment. "Then it's cool, man. Come to think of it, I guess I kind think marriage is sort of bull as well."

* * *

"_Eat your vegetables, Noah."_

"_I hate broccoli."_

_It was a Friday dinner at the Puckerman household._

"_Do as your mom says."_

_The only child in the family did not do as his mother said. _

"_Do as your motherfucking mother tells you, or you have to deal with me."_

"_Honey, it's OK. He can eat them later." Victoria's voice sounded unsteady yet determined at the same time. It was a sound the three of them had gotten used to within the last couple of years._

"_You want to raise a son who doesn't have any fucking respect for adults? You know exactly how he'll turn out, look at the shit he wears. He's a fucking punk. This shit ends right now, eat your vegetables, Noah."_

_Defiantly pushing his plate away, the 12 years old scooted his chair back, standing up from the table. His father shortly mimicked the gesture. _

"_You sit your sorry ass down right now. This is a family, your mother cooked you dinner and you better fucking sit down like a respectful person and eat it."_

_Taking a deep breath before raising her voice, Victoria's grip on the fork was so strong it made the knuckles on her hand turn almost as white as the snow falling down onto the garden outside the frostbitten window they were seated at. "Dan, do you really think swearing in front of him is any better?"_

"_He thinks he's so tough I think he can handle it. You're a man, right? Aren't you Noah? Or are you just a pathetic little boy? Or better yet, a fucking girl."_

"_Dan, that's enough." The sound of a fork falling down on a porcelain plate echoed between the walls of the otherwise completely silent dining room for just a moment, two hardheaded men staring each other down over what was supposed to be a nice, family dinner. It was starting to look like it was about to turn into just a regular one. "Sit down, both of you!"_

_Puck turned around, walking into the living room. He was shortly followed by both his parents, one of them chasing him, and one of them chasing the other._

"_You stay put you ungrateful son of a bitch."_

"_Calm down!" Victoria grabbed onto her husband's arm who in turn turned around in one swift motion, managing to land a backhand across her face in the process. _

_For the first time the entire evening, every person in the house turned still and it was so quiet, the only sound that could be heard was the ticking of a clock on the wall. A time bomb, slowly counting down the seconds for the demise of the people in the room. _

_In a frame from on top of the fireplace, a bride dressed in white stood beside her handsome groom, smiling at the room in front of them frozen in time, blissfully unaware of the events to come. _

_Outside the snow was still falling and if you listened closely, you could almost hear the sound of flakes falling on sleeping grass somewhere under the sound of the ticking of the clock._

_Merry Christmas, Noah. And a Happy New Year._

* * *

"Can you believe this? It's October, and they're already with all the fucking Christmas decorations." Shaking his head at the display in the window they passed down the street, Puck pulled his jacket a little tighter around him.

"What's your problem? I love Christmas." Giving his boyfriend's shoulder a playful shove with his own, Blaine smiled curiously at him.

"It's just so, I don't know. They're so commercial, these holidays."

"Lighten up, it's just a plastic reindeer in a window." Blaine picked up the pace slightly, as the eager dog attached to his hand by way of a leash had decided to do so. Stopping by a tree standing tall from a hole in the concrete, Tinker Bell circled around the area. Blaine looked back at Puck , who was slowly catching up. "What do you want to do for Christmas this year, anyway?"

"I want to…" The taller man approached his boyfriend from behind, throwing a pair of strong arms around him. "I want to go somewhere with a fireplace with you. And hot chocolate. And lots and lots of Bailey's…"

Leaning back into the embrace, Blaine hummed approvingly. "Your mom's house has a fireplace."

Almost unnoticeably, Puck stilled for half a second before hugging Blaine just a little bit tighter. "Yup." Soon the warm body in front of him was gone, continuing down the street they were on. "Aren't you going to pick up after the dog?"

"Nah." Blaine kept walking, a little quicker his time, as Puck jogged back into step with him.

"Then what do you usually do?" He had a humorous confusion painted on his face.

"I usually walk. Really, really fast."

* * *

"Refill?"

"Sure." Blaine pushed his empty wineglass across the table, for Sebastian to fill.

"What do you think?"

"Of the wine?" Blaine nodded towards the bottle in his friend's hand. "For being like 500 years old it's surprisingly tasty."

"I wish more of my friends were at least half as classy as you are, little man. Usually all they care about are strippers and cocaine."

"Well…" Glass placed back in front of him on Sebastian's ridiculously big dining table, Blaine reached for it to take another sip. "I did pretty much grow up in a mansion too, you know. I know how to decadently enjoy a really old bottle of wine in the middle of a Sunday afternoon."

"Did you, now?" Sebastian pretended like he hadn't heard that information somewhere else before. "If you ask me, it's not as cool as it's cracked up to be."

Swiveling the contents of his glass in his hand around, Blaine leaned on an elbow. "I guess it could be, if you get a trust fund or a place in the will or something."

Sebastian shrugged, emptying his own glass with a swift sip before giving himself a refill. "I wouldn't know about that."

Blaine looked genuinely surprised, as he almost choked on the wine traveling down his throat. "Really?"

"Really." Another careful sip.

"Wow." Blaine scanned around the open floor loft with an impressed nod, just like he had many times before. "You must be really, really good at whatever the hell it is you do."

And slightly tipsy from the wine, because he was sort of a lightweight after all, sitting in Sebastian's kitchen on a Sunday afternoon Blaine thought to himself that even though the person in front of him may not have the same opinions as him all, or ever some of the time, maybe they were a little more similar than he ever would have imagined after all.

_**FIN**_


End file.
